User blog:CEDJunior/Who Attacked Nikki Bella?
We have a whodunit situation inside the SmackDown Women's Division! At Survivor Series, the women's elimination match kicked off the event. Team Raw all entered first, captained by Raw Women's Champion Charlotte. As for Team SmackDown, all of the members came out, with the exception of team captain Nikki Bella. So where was Nikki? Unfortunately, the longest reigning Divas Champion was backstage--having been on the receiving end of a blindside attack. Regarding details, all Nikki said was that she was attacked from behind, but regarding the assailant, that is a mystery. This obviously begs the question: Who attacked Nikki Bella? Let's look at suspects. The easy answer would be Carmella. After all, Carmella has had problems with Nikki dating back to August, when the Princess of Staten Island turned heel and attacked Nikki from behind during an interview. The two have been feuding since then, and on this past Tuesday's SmackDown, Nikki appears to believe that Carmella attacked her at the event. This led to the match being made for TLC next Sunday, December 4: a No DQ match between Nikki Bella and Carmella. Carmella has denied attacking Nikki at the event, and you know what? I believe her. Carmella stated to Nikki that if she had done it, she'd brag about it, which is true; she has boasted about her past attacks to Nikki. Plus, Carmella had nothing to gain from attacking Nikki, unlike another woman who just happen to insert herself into the match on Sunday. Yes, I'm talking about Natalya. The Queen of Harts ended up replacing Nikki in the match, which Team Raw won. Let's not forget, Nattie had wanted to be the captain for Team SmackDown back in October, and General Manager Daniel Bryan put her in a match between herself and Nikki for the captainship, which Nikki won. Sadly for Nattie, Bryan's stipulation stated that whoever lost would be out of the event completely, and that's where Natalya found herself until she successfully vied for the position of the team's coach. All of that gave Nattie motive and opportunity, and she clearly gained a lot out of Nikki being attacked. But the list of suspects doesn't stop there. Another possibility is Maryse. Remember: The Miz is currently feuding with Bryan, due to Bryan's comments that Miz isn't a fighting champion and that he "wrestles like a coward." Plus, Miz was originally off Survivor Series altogether until he regained the Intercontinental Championship on the last SmackDown before the event. Even though Miz got on the card, one would think that Maryse would still want to send a clear message to Bryan by getting her manicured hands dirty and attacking his sister-in-law. Maryse is a former two-time Divas Champion, so though she may look like she may not want to get down and dirty, she's capable of doing so. Now, I'm not holding my breath for this, but a suggestion I read involving the identity of Nikki's attacker had Eva Marie as the culprit. We have not seen hide nor long red hair of the Red Queen in three months. However, Eva being revealed as the attacker would be an amazing way to for her to return. Eva Marie is all about the spotlight, and she'll resort to any means to get that attention. We should find out who attacked Nikki Bella at TLC on December 4, and regardless of the result and reveal, it should be very interesting! Category:Blog posts